Autumn's school days
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: When Autumn journys to school she finds school life easy but when Autumn is framed for something she didnt do she descovers that life is unfair even if she is the duel dragoness.
1. The Storm

It was a dark night as Autumn walked back to her home in the dark woods.

As Autumn walked she could see the moon through the leafless trees.

I'd better hurry mum and dad will be worried" Autumn said.

The wind was getting stronger as it passed over Autumn's orangey brown scales it made her sky blue wings flutter.

"It's too dangerous to fly Autumn" Autumn quietly said to herself.

Autumn continued walking until she got to The River Of Secrets.

Autumn jumped in and swam through the underwater tunnels until she got to her home.

By the time Autumn had got to the door it had started to rain.

"Just in time" Autumn said.

"Hello Autumn how was your lesson?" her mother Valentine asked.

Valentine is a light pink dragon with a darker pink heart on her forehead, light blue horns that were curved down in a c shape, bright yellow wings, green spikes, tail tip and had violet eyes.

"Fine mum it's just starting to rain" Autumn replied.

"Well go upstairs and dry off" Valentine said.

Autumn flew up the stairs to her room.

Autumn's room was light brown with different coloured leaves painted all around the wall and ceiling.

Autumn made her way to her mirror and picked up a gold towel with a dark orange oak leaf design on it and rubbed herself dry.

When Autumn was finished she put the towel back on the radiator and looked at her reflection.

Autumn had orangey brown scales, sky blue wings, a slightly darker blue underbelly, light green spikes, tail tip, red horns and purple eyes.

Autumn smiled until the power went off.

"Great a lightning storm" Autumn sighed.

Autumn was making her way out of her room when thunder crashed in the distance and crying could be heard.

"Don't worry Firedrake its just a little thunder" Autumn heard her father Forest say.

Autumn quietly made her way to her parents room.

"When she got inside she saw her father Forest a brown dragon with green wings, horns, spikes and tale tip holding Firedrake a orange dragon with blue wings, green horns, spikes and gold tail tip.

Forest heard Autumn come in.

Forest gently put Firedrake into Autumn's arms.

Autumn noticed her fathers gold eyes looked tiered.

"Its all right Firedrake" Autumn said.

Firedrake looked at Autumn his amber eyes were filled with fright.

"Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you" Autumn said.

"Autumn get to bed you start school tomorrow" Valentine said.

"OK mum" Autumn said handing Firedrake back to Forest.

"Sleep well" Forest said.

"I will" Autumn yawned.

After Autumn went to bed Forest finally got Firedrake to sleep.

"So how do you think Autumn will get on tomorrow?" Valentine asked.

"She'll be fine after all Winter and Wolfclaw will be with her" Forest said.

Valentine nodded just as the power returned.

In Autumn's room Autumn was worrying about the next day.

"I hope it all goes well" she whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Note I do not own any spyro characters used in this story I do own Autumn, Valentine, Forest, Wolfclaw and Winter


	2. Starting School

"Autumn wake up time for school" Valentine called the next morning.

Autumn yawned and stretched her legs.

"Coming" Autumn called.

After Autumn had packed her things into a small bag she went downstairs where Valentine and Forest were waiting.

"Good luck Autumn" Valentine said.

"Thanks mum wheres Firedrake?" Autumn asked.

"Autumn why are you leaving?" Firedrake asked.

"Autumn is going to school now Firedrake" Forest explained.

"What school?" Firedrake asked.

"School is where dragons go to learn" Valentine explained.

"Make us proud" Forest said.

"I will" Autumn said.

"Autumn come on we don't want to be late" a voice called.

"Coming Winter" Autumn called back.

"I love you" Autumn said.

"Hug" Firedrake said.

"OK" Autumn said and hugged her little brother.

"Go on you don't want to be late" Forest said.

Autumn nodded and ran out the door.

When she got out she saw her friends Winter a white dragoness with emerald green wings, light blue horns, tail tip and yellow eyes and Wolfclaw a gold dragon with white horns, wings, light yellow spikes, tail tip and navy eyes.

"You ready for this?" Wolclaw asked.

"I'm nervous" Autumn admitted.

"Autumn you the duel dragoness you don't need to be nervous" Winter said.

Autumn shrugged.

"We want her back in one piece" Forest said jokingly.

"DAD" Autumn said.

"Run" Wolfclaw laughed.

"Bye dad, bye mum, bye Firedrake" Autumn called going off with her friends.

The three walked until they reached the dragon temple.

"Wow check out all the dragons" Wolfclaw said.

"Yeah" Winter and Autumn said together.

The three talked for a few minutes until they heard Terrador.

"SILENCE!!" he yelled.

All the dragon's stopped talking at once.

"We welcome you to the temple we hope you will learn much here. When you enter you will be given a key to your rooms but before you enter you must know the rules" Terrador said.

"Rule one unless given permission no male and female dragon can share the same room, rule two unless in a lesson there will be no fighting" Terrador said.

After all the rules were read out the dragons entered the temple.

"You will now be told your room and roommate" Terrador announced.

When everyone was told their room and roommate everyone went off.

Autumn and Winter were disappointed they weren't roommates but they knew rules were rules and it would give them a good chance to make new friends.

"Room 223" Autumn said looking at the door numbers.

"Cool I'm just down the hall mines 228" Winter said.

"Mines 113" Wolfclaw said.

"Well I'll see you later" Autumn said.

"OK" Winter and Wolfclaw said and went off.

Autumn unlocked the door and went inside.

"Wow this is huge" Autumn said looking around.

There was one bed on each side of the room, a large bathroom with a medium sized bath and a large kitchen area.

"Well better get unpacked" Autumn said and started to unpack.

Autumn had only taken a few things with her mostly the things she needed most her towel, flannel, tooth brush etc. she also had some money with her for when she would go to Warfang and her family photo.

Just after Autumn had finished unpacking there was a knock on the door.

"Come in its open" Autumn called.

The door opened to reveal a hazel dragoness with five indigo horns one on the top of her head and two on either side of her face, slightly darker indigo wings, mint green tail tip, spikes and brown eyes.

"Hello I'm Serenity" the dragoness said.

"I'm Autumn" Autumn said.

"Nice to meet you" Serenity said.

"Same" Autumn said putting her photo on a set of draws.

"Its big" Serenity said.

"That's what I said when I first came in" Autumn said.

"So how long have you been here?" Serenity asked sorting her things out.

"Twenty minutes maybe" Autumn replied.

The two talked for a while before someone else knocked on the door.

"I'll get it" Autumn said.

Autumn opened the door to see Cynder standing outside.

"Hi Cynder do you want to come in?" Autumn asked desperately trying not to say something embarrassing.

"If I'm not interrupting anything" Cynder replied.

Cynder entered and saw Serenity putting her things away.

"How are you two settling in?" Cynder asked.

"Fine thank you" Serenity replied smiling.

"I wont stay long I just came by to tell you Autumn that Soot will still be teaching you with your powers so you have to go to a different room for your training" Cynder said.

"OK" Autumn said.

"Oh and here these are your time tables" Cynder said giving two pieces of paper to Autumn.

"Thank you" Autumn said.

Out of nowhere loud screaming could be heard.

Autumn opened her door and saw Spyro running down the hall followed by many dragoness's.

"I think Spyro needs a little help" Autumn said.

Cynder sighed.

"You think they would of learned by now" she said and went off.

"I don't see what the fuss is about I mean sure Spyro saved the world form The Dark Master but is it really worth trying to get a dragon that already loves someone else?" Serenity asked.

"Here's your table" Autumn said.

"Thanks so you got any siblings?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah I have a brother called Firedrake you?" Autumn asked.

"I have a brother called Rain and a sister called Dreamer" Serenity replied.

Autumn nodded looking at her time table.

"History, English, Math, Science and training" Autumn read out.

"Same I don't want to seem rude but why did Cynder say you have to train somewhere else" Serenity asked.

"Its just because I'm a duel dragoness" Autumn said.

"No way" Serenity said.

"Yeah but I don't see how its important" Autumn said.

"I'm going to get something to eat you want to come?" Serenity asked.

"Sure" Autumn said and followed Serenity to the food Court.

* * *

Note I don't own any Spyro characters used in the story I do own Autumn, Valentine, Forest, Firedrake, Winter, Wolfclaw, Serenity, Rain and Dreamer.

Also for dragons going to school its more like going to university for humans.


	3. New Friends

When Autumn and Serenity got to the food court Winter and Wolfclaw were waiting.

"Autumn" Winter called.

"Hey" Autumn said.

"Hows everything going?" Wolfclaw asked.

"Fine you?" Autumn asked.

"Same do you two want to sit with us?" Winter asked.

"Would it be OK with you?" Serenity asked.

"Sure" Wolfclaw replied.

Autumn and Serenity sat down and talked.

"So do you two have a roommates?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah" Wolfclaw sighed.

"Yep" Winter said.

"What's wrong Wolfclaw?" Autumn asked.

"An ice dragon that always brags about his ancestors whenever I'm five foot near him" Wolfclaw replied.

"I'm an ice dragon and I never brag" Winter said.

"Well out of you and him your the most bearable" Wolfclaw said.

"Don't tell me white, blue muzzle, wings, horns, tail tip, spikes and raindrop pattern over his legs" Serenity said.

"Yeah why?" Wolfclaw asked.

"That's Rain all right" Serenity said.

"Your brother?" Autumn asked.

Serenity nodded.

As if on cue Rain walked over to the group.

"Hello Serenity I see you are settling in well with the other dragons" Rain said trying to sound important.

"Yes Rain" Serenity said.

"Do tell me what are your element?" Rain asked.

"Electric" Wolfclaw said.

"Ice" Winter said.

"Earth and electric" Autumn said.

"Impossible only the purple dragon has more than one element" Rain said.

"The duel dragoness has two elements" Autumn pointed out.

"Fairy tails" Rain sighed.

Autumn saw no point in arguing she came to make friends and that is what she would do.

"Aldo I see your point I myself don't believe in silly stories now I bid you farewell" Rain said and went off.

"Don't listen to him Autumn we know your the duel dragoness" Winter said.

"There is no way you are related to him" Autumn said.

"I'm afraid I am" Serenity sighed.

"Come on lets go find some dragon's to talk to" Wolfclaw said.

"Best idea you've had all morning" Winter said.

"Hey" Wolfclaw said.

When the four went to find someone to talk to Autumn found her teacher Soot waiting outside the doors of the temple.

The grey dragon smiled when she saw Autumn.

Soot is a grey dragon with four grey horns two on each side of her face, lighter grey wings, tail tip and spikes with pail grey eyes.

"You three go ahead I'll catch up" Autumn said.

"OK" Wolfclaw said.

"Hello Soot" Autumn said.

"Hello young Autumn" Soot said.

"How are you?" Autumn asked.

"I am very well you?" Soot asked.

"I'm fine" Autumn replied.

"Your powers have matured much over the years I've been teaching you" Soot said.

Autumn nodded.

"You should go find your friends Autumn and I'll see you tomorrow" Soot said.

"Is that when lessons start?" Autumn asked.

"Indeed it is" Soot replied.

"Bye" Autumn said and went off.

"Hey Autumn" Winter said when Autumn rejoined the group.

"Hi" Autumn said.

"Is there something wrong?" Wolfclaw asked.

"No" Autumn said.

"Tell us the truth Autumn" Serenity said.

Autumn sighed.

"Soot is acting differently" Autumn said.

"Soot's your teacher Autumn she will act different" Winter said.

"No she said my powers have matured over the years she has been teaching me" Autumn said.

"That is odd" Serenity agreed.

"How did you know I didn't say what was bothering me?" Autumn asked.

"I sort of know if someone is lying or telling the truth" Serenity replied.

"As well as being an ice dragon" Winter said.

"Yes" Serenity said.

"So what do you want to do now?" Wolfclaw asked.

"I'm going to sit in the garden for a bit if that's OK with you" Autumn said.

"Sure we'll find you later" Winter said putting a paw on Autumn's shoulder.

"Thanks" Autumn said before the three went off.

Autumn sighed and decided to meditate for a while.

"Hi" a quiet voice said.

Autumn looked behind her and saw a bright green dragon with bronze horns, silver wings, gold spikes, ruby eyes and tail tip.

"Hi" Autumn said.

"Are you OK? I saw you sitting by yourself and thought you may want someone to talk to" the dragon said.

"I'm fine thank you I just like to meditate" Autumn said.

"Same I'm Stargaze by the way" Stargaze said.

"I'm Autumn" Autumn said.

"The duel element dragon?" Stargaze asked.

Autumn nodded.

"I bet its cool having those types of powers" Stargaze said.

"Its OK I guess" Autumn said.

"So how are you finding it?" Stargaze asked.

"OK schools bigger than I thought it would be" Autumn replied.

"I know what you mean well I'll see you later Autumn" Stargaze said.

"Yeah I'd better get going too see you around" Autumn said.

"Sure thing" Stargaze smiled and went off.

As Autumn went back to her room she could of sworn she saw something tall, black and silver out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Note I don't own any Spyro characters used in this story. However Autumn, Winter, Wolfclaw, Rain, Serenity, Soot and Stargaze are my own creations.


	4. Autumn's Nightmare

That night Autumn fell into a deep nightmare filled sleep.

Autumn dreamed she was in the enchanted woods where she had battled Silverfang five years before.

Silverfang stood over a destroyed cage Autumn's parents lying lifeless on the ground.

"Your next" Silverfang growled raising his sword now red with blood.

Autumn tried to use her powers but they failed to work.

"Mum dad wake up" Autumn called.

Autumn then saw the sword.

"NO!!!" Autumn yelled.

Autumn tried to run but she couldn't something was holding he down.

As Silverfang came closer Autumn was disparity trying to get up and fight but couldn't.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!" Autumn yelled.

"Autumn wake up!!" Serenity's voice brought Autumn back to the real world.

"What? who? Where?" Autumn said confused.

"Are you OK Autumn? I've never known a dragon scream in there sleep before" Serenity said.

"Where am I?" Autumn asked.

"Your in our room" Serenity said.

"Serenity?" Autumn asked.

"Yes it's me are you OK?" Serenity asked.

"It it was a dream" Autumn said.

"By the sound of it that was a pretty bad nightmare" Serenity said.

"I'm sorry if I woke you" Autumn said.

"It's OK" Serenity said.

Autumn then realized she was tangled in her bed sheets.

"What's the time?" Autumn asked untangling herself.

"Three twenty seven" Serenity yawned.

"I'm going to get a drink maybe it will calm my mind" Autumn said going to the sink and getting some water.

"You sure your OK?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah I don't really want to talk about it" Autumn said.

"Fair enough" Serenity said and jumped into her bed.

"If I have another bad dream I will have had four bad dreams in five days" Autumn said quietly.

"Well I'm going back to sleep see you in four hours and forty three minutes" Serenity yawned.

Autumn nodded and returned to her bed.

"It's all in your imagination Autumn" Autumn whispered before falling asleep once more.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter couldn't think of anything else to put in it.

Autumn, Serenity and Silverfang all belong to me.


	5. Lessons

Some hours later Serenity woke up early ready to start her lessons all she had to do now was wake Autumn up.

"Wake up sleepyhead" Serenity said shaking Autumn.

"Five more minutes Firedrake" Autumn mumbled through her pillow clearly still half asleep.

Serenity sighed "Two minutes" she said and opened the curtains letting the sunlight in.

"Turn the light off mum" Autumn mumbled.

Serenity tried to stop herself laughing at that point.

"Ok Autumn wake up" Serenity said.

Autumn responded by throwing her pillow at Serenity's head but Serenity ducked out of the way.

"Right now your in for it" Serenity said and dragged Autumn out of bed and into the bath.

"Sorry Autumn" Serenity said and turned on the cold water making the shower pour cold water onto Autumn waking her up.

"COLD COLD TOO COLD!!!!" Autumn yelled waking up and running out of the bathroom.

"Finally awake I see" Serenity said.

"Why did you do that?" Autumn asked drying off then turning the shower off.

Serenity explained what had happened before Autumn woke up.

"Don't you dare tell anyone I called you mum" Autumn said embarrassed.

"Dragon honour" Serenity said.

"I cant believe I called you that" Autumn said.

"Well you were half asleep and mumbling" Serenity said.

"Well so much for the don't say anything stupid plan" Autumn said.

"Come on the others will be going to their lessons now" Serenity said.

"Got your key?" Autumn asked.

"Yep you?" Serenity asked.

"Yes" Autumn replied.

"Lets go then" Serenity said.

"You go on ahead I'll lock up" Autumn said.

When the two got to their first class Autumn didn't recognize a single dragon in her class.

"Hi Autumn" a voice said.

Autumn turned around and saw Stargaze smiling at her.

"Hi" Autumn said.

"You nervous?" Stargaze asked.

"Yeah" Autumn said.

"Same" Stargaze said.

As the two sat down Autumn saw Rain sitting in front of her.

"Excuse me may I sit here?" a light brown ice dragoness with six red horns two on each side of her face and two on the top of her head, light blue wings, eyes, honey spikes and tail tip asked.

"Sure" Autumn said.

"Thank you my name is Dreamer by the way" Dreamer said sitting down.

"I'm Autumn" Autumn said.

One hour later their History lesson was finished.

"I hate homework" Stargaze said.

"Same but all we need to do is find out our ancestors it doesn't seem that hard" Dreamer said.

Autumn didn't look so sure.

"You ok?" Dreamer asked.

"Yeah" Autumn replied.

The rest of the say went quickly for Autumn until her training started.

* * *

Hey sorry for the loooong wait been hectic here but now its sorted I promise to continue working on this and have regular updates.

Autumn, Rain, Dreamer, Serenity and Stargaze all belong to me.


	6. Training shock

As Autumn was walking to the training room she started to get a bad feeling.

"Its just my nerves its just my nerves" Autumn whispered.

When she got to the training room Soot was waiting for her.

Autumn also noticed two other dragons in the training room.

The first was a rainbow coloured dragoness with navy wings, yellow horns, light blue spikes and tail tip with purple eyes.

The second was a lime green dragon with gray horns, wings and tail tip with blue eyes

"Soot who are those dragons?" Autumn asked.

"Dragons? We are the only dragons in this room Autumn" Soot said.

"But I can see two other dragons" Autumn said and explained what she could see.

Soot shook her head.

"Impossible there are no rainbow dragons in the world anymore since" Soot stopped in mid sentence.

"Since what?" Autumn asked now full of curiosity.

"It is not important at this time now lets continue with your training" Soot said.

Autumn was surprised at Soot.

"Ok" she said before looking at the two dragons watching her.

"Something's not right" Autumn whispered to herself.

After training Autumn asked Soot about the rainbow dragon again.

"Go to your mother and ask her. There is something I need to do" Soot said.

Autumn watched Soot leave quietly.

"_She's hiding something from you_" a little voice said.

"Well that's picking out the obvious" Autumn said.

"_That made little sense_" the voice said.

"Grate I'm talking to myself in a empty training room I'm losing it" Autumn said before making her way back to her room.

When she got back Serenity was waiting for her.

"Hey" Autumn said.

"Hi" Serenity said.

When the two got back they noticed the door was slightly open.

"Did you close the door this morning?" Serenity asked.

"Yes something is seriously wrong" Autumn replied.

Just then Terrador came by it looked as if he was trying to find someone.

"Are you ok Autumn?" Terrador asked.

"I locked the door this morning only Serenity and I have a key something is very wrong" Autumn replied tensing up.

Terrador noticed what Autumn was saying.

Autumn gently pushed the door open.

The room was almost completely destroyed.

"_Someone has had a fight in here_" the voice in Autumn's head said.

Serenity looked around shocked and appalled someone had done this.

Autumn walked over to her bed, her family photo was broken.

Autumn felt the urge to use her fury on whoever did this to her.

"When I find who did this" Autumn growled.

But she was interrupted when Serenity let out a petrified scream.

Terrador went over to where Serenity was screaming.

On the bathroom wall were three words.

Your next Autumn.

Lying on the ground was Soot she had deep wounds on her torso.

"No" Autumn said looking at her teacher tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, I'm having another nightmare, this isn't real, its not" Autumn said panicking.

"What's happened I heard screams" Spyro said running into the room.

Everything was too much for Autumn.

She fainted.

* * *

Note I don't own any Spyro characters but i do own Serenity, Soot, Autumn and the two mysterious dragons only Autumn can see.


	7. Wakeing up

When Autumn woke up her head was pounding.

"Where, where am I?" she asked.

"Your in the hospital Autumn" a ivy coloured dragoness with light green horns, wings, tail tip, and spikes said.

"How do you know my name?" Autumn asked.

"Your father told me a lot about you when we battled together" the dragoness said.

Autumn tried to sit up but her head was hurting too much.

"Where's Soot?" Autumn asked.

The dragoness sighed.

"I'm sorry Autumn we tried to save her but she didn't make it" she said.

"Autumn are you alright?" Forest asked coming over.

"Dad" Autumn said becoming teary.

"Shhh its ok we're here now nothing will hurt you" Forest said hugging Autumn.

"Thank you Mist" Forest whispered.

"I'll leave you alone for a while" Mist said and went off.

"Daddy" Autumn cried she couldn't keep her tears in any longer.

"Shhh" Forest said.

Autumn held on to her dad tightly.

When Autumn looked up Valentine had come over too.

"Its not fair its not fair its not fair" Autumn cried.

Valentine looked worried.

"Its happening again" she whispered.

"What is?" Autumn asked.

Valentine sighed.

"I think its time you learnt our family history" Valentine replied.

After an hour of Autumn's family history Valentine told Autumn about what happened all those years ago.

"A rainbow dragon" Autumn said slightly shaking.

"Yes what's wrong Autumn?" Valentine asked.

"I saw a rainbow dragon while I was training but Soot couldn't see them" Autumn said.

"Them?" Forest said confused.

"A rainbow dragon and a green dragon" Autumn replied.

Valentine was shocked.

"Do you think?" Forest asked.

"I don't know" Valentine replied.

"What?" Autumn asked.

"An old legend once told of a dragon with two abilities. The dragon used them well until it saw its dead family appear in front of it but when asked no other dragon could see the dead except that one. Shortly after the dragon was said to of turned on all others driven down the wrong path set only to destroy never to be changed back" Forest said.

"That's just an old dragon tale nothing but myth" Valentine said.

"I know" Forest said.

"What about my powers? who will help my use them?" Autumn asked.

"We will figure that out in time" Valentine said.

"I'll ask Spyro he's the only other dragon that has more than one ability" Forest said.

"What will happen?" Autumn asked.

"Your going to try to act as if nothing happened Autumn not just for your sake but your friends sakes too" Terrador said appearing next to Forest.

Autumn nodded.

"I understand" she whispered.

* * *

Note I dont own any Spyro characters they belong to the original owners but I do own Autumn, Valentine, Mist, Forest and Soot


	8. The Next Day

The next day Autumn went back to school and pretended as if nothing had happened.

"Morning Autumn" Serenity said forcing a smile.

"Hey" Autumn said.

"We've been moved to another room" Serenity whispered.

"Ok" Autumn said.

"I'm real sorry about what happened" Serenity said.

"You don't need to be" Autumn sighed.

"What did I miss?" Autumn asked.

"Nothing everyone had the day off yesterday" Serenity replied.

"Hi Autumn" Stargaze said coming over to his friend.

"Hi" Autumn said coldly.

"I'm sorry Stargaze I don't mean to sound annoyed at everyone" Autumn said.

"We're not blaming you" Serenity said putting her paw on Autumn's shoulder.

"Thanks" Autumn said.

"So where were you yesterday?" a posh voice asked.

Autumn turned around and saw a black dragon with two silver horns, wings, four spikes, tail tip and had dark grey legs.

"I said where were you?" the dragon asked.

"I was learning about my family's history for my history class" Autumn replied.

"I heard you were out killing innocent dragons" the dragon smirked.

"Who told you that sort of rubbish?" Autumn asked.

"Oh it isn't any of your business" the dragon said and walked off.

"That Vernax is such a pain in the tail" Stargaze said.

"Yeah" Autumn agreed.

"Where's Wolfclaw and Winter?" Autumn asked.

"Hey sorry we're late" Winter said running over.

"Yeah I had to make up an excuse because of Rain" Wolfclaw said.

"Yeah he's like that" Serenity said.

"How's your history work coming along?" Stargaze asked.

"Fine mum told me about my ancestors" Autumn said and explained about her history.

"Whoa sorry about your parents loss" Stargaze said.

"It must be awful" Serenity said.

"Autumn may I have a quick word?" Spyro asked.

"Be back in a minute" Autumn said and went over to Spyro.

"Autumn I'm sorry about what's happened but I have talked it over with the guardians and we have agreed Kinoca is to take you in your training from now on" Spyro said.

"Ok" Autumn said.

"I know what your going through Autumn I know its hard but you have to move on" Spyro said.

Autumn nodded.

"Kinoca will be in the room next to your old training room I'm sorry Autumn it's the best we could do on such short notice" Spyro said.

Autumn clenched her fists together in anger.

"Autumn" Spyro said.

"I'm fine really" Autumn said.

Spyro looked unsure.

"Trust me its just going to take some getting used to" Autumn said.

"If your sure" Spyro said and went off.

Autumn nodded and went back to her friends.

* * *

Note I don't own any Spyro characters I do own Autumn, Serenity, Winter, Wolfclaw, Rain, Vernax, Kinoca and Stargaze.


	9. A Destructive New Force

Autumn looked at her new training room and sighed.

"Here goes nothing" she said and entered the room.

"Nice to see you again tell me what are you doing in my fathers class?" Vernax asked walking up to Autumn.

"Its complicated to explain but I've sort of been moved down" Autumn said.

"You lie my father is the best fighter in the dragon world no dragon could be better than him" Vernax snarled.

Autumn said nothing and went to the back wall to sit down.

"Don't listen to him Autumn" Stargaze whispered.

"If I have to fight its my opponent I'll be worried about" Autumn whispered back.

A tall dark blue dragon with grey wings, tail, tail tip, two black horns and spikes came into the room and everybody went silent.

Vernax came forward and whispered something to his father.

"Is that so?" Kinoca asked.

Vernax nodded.

"In that case you and her will battle to see who has been taught best" Kinoca said.

Autumn gulped.

"Please don't be me" she whispered.

Vernax walked over to Autumn with a smirk on his face.

"Its time you showed me what your made of" he said.

"No I can't fight you" Autumn said.

"Ha your scared" Vernax said.

"No I'm not I know how powerful my element is I don't want to hurt you" Autumn said.

"Too bad your going to fight whether you want to or not" Kinoca said.

Autumn slowly walked up to the training ring.

Vernax wasted no time in showing off his ice attack but Autumn rolled to the side dodging the attack.

"Come on dragoness" Vernax teased.

However Winter and Wolfclaw looked worried they knew the kind of damage Autumn's attacks could do.

Both Stargaze and Dreamer looked worried too they knew Vernax wouldn't stop until Autumn had been drained of all her energy.

Rain however looked on curious about what Autumn's element was.

Vernax continued to tease Autumn until she was at breaking point.

"Come on wimp I could fight better before I hatched" Vernax said.

Something deep down in Autumn snapped.

The whole room glowed with a bright white light.

All the other dragons had to shield their eyes with their wings.

When the light disappeared a huge yellow dragon with green marking over its head, legs and tail was towering over the other dragons.

The dragon smiled evilly at Vernax.

Most of the dragons seeing this ran out the room screaming.

Vernax tried to fight but his powers were useless.

When Vernax ran for the door the dragon used its giant tail to block the doors.

"We're trapped" Winter said.

"I don't think Autumn is in control anymore" Wolfclaw said shaking.

"AUTUMN SNAP OUT OF IT I KNOW YOUR IN THERE!!!" Stargaze yelled.

"Your little friend wont be doing anything for a while" the dragon said.

"Who and what are you?" Dreamer asked.

"And what have you done with Autumn?!" Stargaze demanded.

"I am the spirit of the first duel element dragon ever born and my name is none of your business for the time being" The dragon said.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH AUTUMN!!!??" Stargaze yelled.

"Never mind your friend think of a way out of here!!!!" Vernax said.

"Your little friend is my host body" The dragon said.

"Let her go" Winter demanded.

The dragon smirked "Never and you shall be my first."

"AUTUMN!!" the sudden voice made the dragons turn around.

The group saw the guardians looking up at the dragon.

"Help me grandpa" Autumn's voice was faint and echoic.

Spyro whispered something to Terrador and ran up to the dragon.

"Hold on Autumn I'm coming" Spyro called.

* * *

I do not own spyro I do own Autumn, Dreamer, Stargaze, Rain, Kinoca, Vernax, Winter, Wolfclaw and the dragon controlling Autumn.


	10. The Hospital

Spyro ran as fast as he could to the dragon.

His plan was simple Terrador and Volteer were going to distract the dragon and Cyril and Cynder were going to get the other dragons out safely.

The dragon used its mighty claw to try and knock Spyro down but Spyro easily dodged it.

Seeing his chance Spyro ran up the dragons arm to its head and started using his fire element on the dragon.

"Help me Grandpa I cant move" Autumn's faint voice was still echoing around the room.

"Don't think that will work it failed when Malefor tried it against me and it will fail with you" the dragon said throwing Spyro off its head.

Spyro flew up and used a power full ice bullet on the dragon.

"Nice try purple boy now its my turn" the dragon said and shot a yellow and green ball at Spyro, Terrador and Volteer.

All three flew out the way before they could get hurt.

Spyro saw he had one chance now of never.

"Cynder NOW!!" Spyro called.

Cynder nodded and used her most power full Siren Scream to stun the dragon before Spyro charged into it.

A few moments later the dragon screamed in agony before slowly starting to disappear.

When it had gone Spyro was left holding onto a badly beaten up Autumn.

Autumn slowly opened her eyes.

"Grandpa why didn't you come? why didn't you stop the pain like you said you would?" Autumn asked weakly before closing her eyes.

"She's weak we have to get her out of here" Spyro said as Cynder came over to see how badly Autumn was hurt.

A loud roar came as Kinoca tackled Autumn out of Spyro's grip.

Kinoca stood over Autumn his paw pressing down on her throat.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF OUR ANCESTORS ARE YOU DOING!!!???" Cynder asked pushing Kinoca off Autumn.

"That monster all most killed my son what dose it look like I'm doing?" Kinoca growled preparing to tackle Cynder.

"If Vernax hadn't put Autumn under pressure and if you didn't force her to fight this never would of happened" Stargaze said stepping in front of Cynder and Autumn.

"Stargaze keep out of this" Cynder growled.

"I'll have that creature banished when you see me next" Kinoca growled and walked off with Vernax behind.

**A few days later.**

It was now a week before Valentines day and Autumn's friends and family weren't in the mood for celebrating.

Autumn layed motionless on the hospital bed the only noise that could be heard was her life support.

Valentine sighed looking at her daughter.

"How is she doing?" Valentine asked.

"Now good her lungs were badly damaged when Turmac took control over her her organs and muscles are also badly damaged" Mist replied.

Part of Valentine didnt want Autumn to wake up but Valentine pushed that feeling to the back of her mind.

Autumn suddenly started to move but it was ever so slightly.

Valentine shed a tear of relief and sorrow.

Autumn looked around.

"Mum?" Autumn said confused.

"I'm here sweetheart" Valentine said.

"Where am I?" Autumn asked.

"The hospital" Valentine replied.

Autumn slowly fell back asleep.

"Mist I can't tell her I just can't Firedrake will be tearing the house apart when he finds out. He looks up to Autumn I don't know how we'll cope" Valentine said.

"Valentine you have to, look the best thing you can do is wait until she improves, take her home for a while until she's strong en ought then tell her" Mist said.

"A mother shouldn't have to tell their daughter they've been banished from their home for life" Valentine said crying.

While the two were talking they were unaware Autumn could hear every word.

Two days later Autumn was strong enought to return home for the final time.

Autumn left her home for the final time one week later.

**To be continued.**

**

* * *

**

Ok I have split the story into two parts the next part will be called **Banished a new life **but I wont say anymore.

I don't own any Spyro characters they all belong to their right full owners I do however own Autumn, Kinoca, Vernax, Stargaze, Mist, Valentine, Firedrake and Turmac.


End file.
